Sarishinohara-Moving Forward
by Ribu
Summary: No matter how small his existence was to her or what kind of sullied future faced her... Even if the faults that she had committed stabbed him to death... Forever... He would always be right here for her... Crossover with Sarishinohara trilogy created by MikitoP and inspired by 'Sarishinohara' written by Varange. Pairings undecided


**Author's note:** _As state in the summary, this fic is crossover between Yahari and Sarishinohara song trilogy created by MikitoP and this fic was inspired by 'Sarishinohara' written by Varange. This prologue as well as the male protagonist's name originally belongs to Varange with few small adjustment from me here and there, I take no credit in this part. It has been really hard for me to decided whenever to put this in the original or crossover section. This fic will take place after_ _ **'Yonjuunana'**_ _and at the start of '_ _ **Akaito'**_

 **Prologue:**

 _"... Lucky for you, your injuries are not that severe. It's okay to take off the bandages tomorror if the swelling reduced. But please remember not to put too much pressure on your right hand..."_

 _In the medical room, a young woman who sat next to an occupied bed was having a conversation... well, more like she did all the talking... with her patient, a young man about sixteen or seventeen who was clad in a white shirt, black pants, short black hair and black eyes. Desipte the serious tone of the woman, the young man only looked at the television in the medical room with his sad and nearly lifeless eyes._

 _"... Hey... Are you listening to me?..." asked the woman when she finally came to a stop_

 _The silence was the answer she received as the teenager just kept staring at the television, which now was playing the end of the live show of a rising music idol._

 _"... If you're not going to answer me, I won't return your glasses and your unifo..." said the woman sternly with a small hint of playfulness in her voice as she waved a glasses in front of his eyes. Though before she could finish, she was cut off by her patient_

 _"... I'm sorry... And thank you for your concern... I'll take your advice and be careful..." said the teen sadly as his head hanged low with his hair overshadowing his eyes, making it hard to know if he was looking at his injured hands or not. The teen's reaction caught the woman by surprised as she had and arkward and guilty look on her her_

 _"... Well... I mean... Aghhh... Ju... Just wear this and go back home already..." said the woman arkwardly as she put his black uniform gakuran and his glasses on the bed._

 _" Um... Hey... I wonder why she suddenly did that. Extending her arms to an empty seat..."said the woman suddenly as the young man was slowly putting on his gakuran_

 _"Hm... Maybe it's a pre planned high five with a fan? Since this's her first concert after all..." said the woman's assistant thoughtfully as she was also watching the live show on the television._

 _"But who would have known that a person would get hurt from this..." said the woman as she took a sit next to her assistant "... It was dangerous. It was lucky that it wasn't a serious case..."_

 _As the teen slowly got off the bed and putting his glassed on, the woman turned back to him one more time_

 _"Oh, hey, you lost the second button of your gakuran. I think you lost it when you collapsed"_

 _Not saying a word, the teen just silently left the medical room with a small unnoticable smile on his face..._

 _ **_ "... But still, I love you..." _**_

 _(Line break)_

Snapping his eyes opened, the first thing Hiromu Ushio's eyes met was the familiar ceiling of the bedroom of his small apartment. Knowing that he wouldn't get anymore sleep after that particular dream, Ushio got out of his futon while shaking his head in order to shake off the sleepiness before he put his glasses on his face and got dress in a pair of long pants along with a simple white shirt. Looking at the clock hanging on a wall of his small living room, he saw that it was nearly 4 a.m. It might be a little early but he decided to start preparing breakfast along his bento so that when he came back after finishing his newspaper delivering job, he would have a warm breakfast as well as a small bento for his lunch ready on the table before going to school

After about thirty minutes later, his modest breakfast and his small bento was finished and he could finally took a shower before going to do the delivery. Granted, his breakfast would only be his last night's leftover and his bento would only have some rice and a small rolled omelette. But still, he was satisfied with it.

'It has been 7 months since her first live show...' sighed Ushio as he put on his shoes while his mind started dripping back to his previous dream.

How was her health now?

Was she fine?

Had she... moved on?

Would one day he could reach to her even though now she was out of his league?

The unanswered questions just kept dancing in his mind but after a few minutes, he managed to shook them off... for the time being.

After all... With him, no matter how small his existence was to her or what kind of sullied future faced her... Even if the faults that she had committed stabbed him to death...

Forever... He would always be right here for her...

With his renew determination, Hiromu Ushio put on his earphones, slung the guitar case on his back before opening the door of his apartment and begin his new day.

(End prologue)


End file.
